Leopardeon
Leopardeon (Leo for short) is a leopard Skylander of the Chaos element. He has the abilty to control minds and brains. He also has a brother named Leopardneo and a evil brother named Leoparddark. Leopardeon had also built Leopardeon2, Max2, and MechaX. Leopardeon represents the element of Harmony. Biography Leopardeon and his friend Max lived in peace until Kaos attacked and they separated from their Portal Masters. Kaos and Hektore then destroyed the Core of Light and Leo and Max was turned to stone and banished to Earth. After they got back, they helped the Skylanders defeat Kaos. After that, Leo and Max joined the Jr.Skylanders Club, they passed, and became Skylanders. After they were separated from their Portal Masters, they go on a journey to find a dragon-like being , hoping it would help them. Leo and Max never gave up to find their Portal Masters. History Leopardeon, along with Max, was born on Janurary,1 1994, he was raised by Chaos and Dark, their Portal Masters, in the Chaos Tower. Chaos and Dark looked upon the newborn cub and puppy, they had dreamed of this day for years, and they had hoped that Leo and Max would grow up to become great heroes. At that time, Leo was asleep, and was dreaming, he saw many things in his dream, in his dream, a light pink cat-like creature appeared, the creature introduced itself, as Mew, a pokémon. The pokémon showed Leo its psychic powers, three more creatures came out of thin air, a Squirtle, Charmander and a Bulbasaur. Leo was confused, he had know idea what a pokémon was, or why they had such amazing powers. Mew had told his name, Leopardeon, and told about the wonders of the world, and all the new friends he'll meet. Mew also taught Leo the basic attacks, such as Scratch and Growl. Exactly at that mo ment, the Chaos Tower was being attacked by Kaos. Charmander started to fade away, Leo, confused, wondered where he went, then, Squirtle and Bulbasaur faded as well. Mew then started to fade away, Leo was confused, not knowing what was going on, Mew told him the wonderous adventure he'll have when he wakes up, Leo was watching Mew fade away as she said goodbye. Leo woke up from the dream and saw that he was in a almost destroyed tower. He saw that it was morning, and walked to the window, he saw a dragon-like and wyvern-like creature flying in the twilight sky, covered in light blue, he had no idea what it was, but he thought it was telling him something, something about the Mew he saw in his dream. He had then woke Max up, telling him he needs to come with him. Leo and Max then went though Skylands, trying to find out what the dragon-like being was, and where it was. Leopardeon and his new friend, Max, headed to Gem Care City for help. There they would meet King Centar, a purple dragon and the king of Chaos Island. Centar then allowed Leopardeon and Max to stay there. There, Leo met a grey leopard with red wings named Leoparddark, Leoparddark explains to Leo that he is Leo's brother, Leoparddark also explains to Leo that he, and two of Leo's sisters, Lepardasky, and Lepardapsy, had escaped from the Chaos Tower when it was attacked by Kaos, and went to Gem Care City for help. Ever since Leo met Leoparddark, Leo has had a rivalry with him. Leopardeon, Leoparddark, Lepardapsy, Lepardasky, and Max joined the Jr.Skylanders Club, there, Leo had also made a friend named Relix the Phoenix. After Leo, and Leoparddark got in a argument over who is stronger, Leoparddark couldn't take it anymore, and killed Leo right in front of Max, and Relix. Leo was than buried in the Relic Castle Garden, which is a small garden located next to the Chaos Tower. Relix had become stronger, she learned many things, including how to bring back the dead. She tried to revive Leo, she then revived him, bringing him back to life. Relix and Max were happy that Leo was alive again. After that, the Skylands Council killed Leopardark, for killing Leo, and banished his soul to the other side of Skylands. Leo was then was doing great at school, he killed many chompies, and moved on to trolls, to then much bigger, and stronger enemies. He then went to the biggest tent, and passed. Max passed as well, and both Leopardeon and Max became Skylanders. In 2011, Kaos and Hektore destroyed the Core of Light, causing Leo and Max to be banished to Earth, and turned into stone. They were brought back by the new Portal Master, and defeated Kaos and Hektore with the other Skylanders, and restored the Core of Light. Leo has yet to find the dragon-like being, but he hopes he does find it. Personality He is mostly nice, but he can get stubborn. Like when Ariana called him a "stupid cat". This made Leo furious, and defeated Ariana in battle in rage. He is mostly known for his generosity, such as in Quest in Equestia ''he offered to give away his necklace with the Chaos symbol on it to Rarity for her jewelry collection. She denys the offer, but thanks Leo for being kind. Story The Shattered Mirror Leopardeon was the one who found the Shattered Mirror. After he found it, he and Max were able to control its magic powers. They used its power to stop Leoparddark and make him fakely regret his evil days. Dawn of Darkness Leopardeon fought with the rest of the Skylanders to defeat Dark Dragon once and for all. He and Max used their chaos powers to hold him down so the other Skylanders could attack. He also jumped at him and tail swiped him making the big dragon tumble to the bottom of the mountain. Before he came back and tail swiped Leo making him tumble to the ground badly injured. He and the other Skylanders used the Elemental Crystals and the Chaos Elements to trap Dark Dragon in stone forever and banish him to The Doom Void. Quest in Equestria Leo and Max went to Ponyville for a mission to find a rare purple gem by King Royal. Leo met Rarity. They were both generous so they became friends. Leo and Max met the other ponies and made friends with them. Leo and Max found a long forgotten cave and found the purple gem and returned to Artisans City where they gave the gem to the king. Leopardeon into the Future Leo and the other Skylanders went to the future to help the Light Knights to defeat Dark Dragon and Malefor combined. After they defeated him., as a reward for helping saving the future, the Future Leopardeon gave young Leo wings. Neopet Chaos After a huge meteor hit The Universal Gates it opened the gate to the Neopian Universe, causing chaos in Skylands. Leo and Max got sucked in the gate and landed in Neopia. Where they found their Neopet counterparts. It turned out that Leo and Max's Neopets counterparts used their power to open the gate to send them there, Leo and Max were sent there because the Darkest Faerie was using her power to cover Neopia in darkness and rule it, and making every Neopet her slave. Both Leo and Max and there yellow acara and white lupe counterparts used their power to stop the Dark Faerie and unslave all the Neopets and save Neopia. After the Dark Faerie was defeated, Leo and Max received a Faerie Paint Brush as a reward. Leo and Max sead goodbye to their counterparts and went through the giant portal back to Skylands. Chaos Island Crowning ''Coming Soon! Stats Age: 18 Health: 150(190 max) Attack: 100(190 max) Defense: 40(100 max) Speed: 120(190 max) Luck: 90(16 max) Appearance He is light brown with brown spots and feathery wings with round ears. He wears a golden necklace in the shape of the Chaos symbol. He also wheres grey bracers on his front legs. Abilites Being of the Chaos element, he has plasma and psychic attacks, such as has the abilty to control minds and brains. Despite not being of the Magic element, he has magic powers, psychic abilities don't count since psychic powers are both Magic and Chaos elemental attacks. He can use his magic powers to turn invisible, levitate, walk through walls, heal self and others, etc. Despite not being of the Electric element, he has a few electric attacks, such as Thunder Leopards. He also uses his electric and chaos powers to use the Chaos-type attack Chaos Beam, which is electricity and chaos power combined together to create a powerful laser. He also knows the basic attacks, such as Scratch, Tail Whip, and Growl because the Mew in his dream taught him the attacks. Since Leo has wings, he also has the ability to fly. Also, ever since he got wings, he was never seen using his levitation powers, since he has the ability to fly, he doesn't need to levitate to get to high places he couldn't reach before. He is also shown to be great at building robots. Attacks and Upgrades Starting Powers *Chaos Beam: Shoots a beam of electricity combined with the power of chaos. *Mind Control: Controls enemies. Basic Upgrades *Leopardeon's Flight: Fly off the ground. *Beam Light: Chaos beam now shoots everywhere *Thunder Leopards: Clones of Leo come to help Leopardeon. Mind Chaos Path - This path allows Leopardeon to upgrade his Mind Control attacks. *Chaos Mind: Who ever got shot by Chaos Beam will be controlled * Confusion Chaos: Mind Control does more damage. * Psychic Waves: When using Mind Control foes become confused and attack other foes. Bolt Chaos Path - ''This path allows Leopardeon to upgrade his Chaos Beam attacks.'' *Volt Chaos: Charge your Chaos Beam does MORE damage. *Power Chaos: Chaos Beam does 99 damage to all foes. *Infinite Chaos: Creates a ring of a beam of chaos around Leopardeon and shocks nearby enemies. Soul Gem Upgrade *Healing Melody: Heals self and other allies - Requires Soul Gem in Windy Island. Quotes Battle Quotes *''"Volts of Chaos!'' *''"Fear the Leopard!"'' *''"Danger Ahead!"'' *''"Let the Chaos begin!"'' Skylanders Fought *Tails (tie) *Pika Kang (won) *Vecoline (tie) *Cynder (lost) *Queen Krab (won) *Spyro (1st time (tie) 2nd time (lost) 3rd time (won) ). Gallery of Leopardeon leopardeontoyform.png|Leopardeon's toy form. 551px-Teats.png|Sad Leopardeon, walking though a forest. Leopardeon the Cat.png|Leopardeon's old design Leo.png 9.PNG leo.jpg sun and moon.png leopardeon bw.png DaysEnd.jpg|Day's End Dark Leo.png|Dark Leopardeon Legendary Leo.png|Legendary Leopardeon Leg Isribble.png Leo44.png|A picture of Leo drawn on iscribble. Trivia *Theme Song *Leopardeon symbolizes Zekrom from Pokémon. **This is mainly because Zekrom is a Electric-type Pokémon, and Leopardeon has electric powers. *Leopardeon's legendary form looks like an angel while dark form looks like a griffin. Category:Chaos Skylanders Category:Skylander Category:Felines Category:Male Characters Category:Mammals Category:Deceased Characters Category:Crossovers